Pocus hocus troll la la la
by Kopi and Co
Summary: Vati pulang dengan tiket ditangan. Seluruh keluarga Beilschmidt berangkat liburan. Petualangan tak terlupakan di tanah Rusia


HETALIA Punya HIMARUYA HIKADEZ

Cerita punya Kopi and Co

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari karya transformatif ini._

 **Tokoh :**

 **Papa! Luwig**

 **Chibi! Gilbert**

 **Teen! Ivan**

 **Mama! Yekaterina**

Suatu hari Gilbert sedang bermain di halaman rumah. Ia sedang mencoba mengambil apel. Karena tubuh Gilbert yang kecil dan bisa dibilang pendek, Gilbert melempar batu ke arah apel-apel itu.

" Gilbeeert! "

Merasa namanya di panggil, Gilbert membuang asal-asalan kerikil di tanggannya lalu bergegas berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

XxXxX

" Vatii~ " Dengan manja layaknya anak kecil Gilbert meloncat kedalam dekapan ayahnya.

Luwig memeluk balik anaknya, kemudian membetulkan posisi gendongannya.

" Ouch ouch ouch baru seminggu kamu tambah berat aja, haruskah aku minta ibumu untuk mengurangi kadar es krim kesukaanmu itu hm? " Canda Luwig yang kemudian di ikuti aksi mengeliki anaknya.

" Hihihi " Gilbert bergerak-gerak.

"Oh bagaimana dengan yang ini~ ? gelitik , gelitik " Sang ayah makin cepat mengelikki anaknya.

" Geli geli ahaha~ " Gilbert makin banyak bergerak-gerak. " Oi oi jangan banyak bergerak~ aww ayah jatuuh~ may day may day dan... Ouch eh? kok empuk. "

" Ya jelas dong, Vati kan jatuhnya di sofa."

" Eh? Benar juga. " Luwig menurunkan Gilbert dari pangkuannya.

" Uh Vatii, " Gilbert melipat tangannya di depan dada, bibirnya mengkerucut kesal, kakinya di hentak-hentakan.

" Eh? ada apa ? " Ucap Luwig seraya memakai kacamatanya.

" Vatii~" Gilbert merajuk. Gilbert merentangkan tangannya kayak minta di gendong(lagi).

Luwig turun dari sofa, kemudian berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anaknya.

Luwig membelai rambut anaknya. " Nanti ya Gil. " Ucap Luwig sambil tersenyum. " Temui Mutti-mu sana. "

Gilbert masih merajuk kesal, namun ia mengangguk patuh dan segera menghilang di balik pintu.

Luwig kembali ke sofa dan mulai membuka koran, menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum hanyut dalam membaca.

XxXxXxXxX

Berapa menit kemudian Gilbert kembali menemui Vati nya. Gilbert bendiri di dekat lutut Vatinya.

" Vatii, tadi Mutti mau masak kue pie tapi...Apelnya habis. "

Ludwig menurunkan korannya kemudian membuka halaman selanjutnya. Membacanya lagi. " Apel? Di kebun kan masih banyak. Sana minta paman Geoge buat metik apel. "

Gilbert langsung cemberut, bagus manja-nya keluar. " Hghmmmm Vatii " Gilbert merajuk lagi. " Gilly maunya metik apel sama ayah, paman Geoge selalu bau kambing.. Gilgil gak suka. "

Ludwig tertawa di balik korannya, tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu kadang bisa jadi mengemaskan. Ludwig pun melipat korannya kemudian menaruh korannya di atas meja di sebelah kursi yang diduduki Ludwig.

Ludwig memandangi anaknya. " Baiklah Gilgil. Gilgil maunya apa? " Gilgil merentangkan tangannya. " Gendong, Gilgil mau metik apel dengan tangan Gilgil sendiri, boleh kan vati ? "

Ludwig turun dari sofa, lalu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya. Tangannya mengelus kepala anaknya. " Tentu saja boleh. " Ludwig tersenyum ramah. " Tapi tunggu Vati ambil keranjang dulu ya. " kata Ludwig sambil mengelus kepala anaknya, Ludwig pun lalu berdiri dari jongkok, Ludwig berencana bergerak menuju lemari. " Vati keranjangnya sudah ada. " Gilbert menunjukan keranjang rotan yang di sedang dipegangnya.

"Oh oke, sekarang kita sudah siap panen apel ! "

" Yeeee"

Gilbert dengan hiperaktif berlari ke halaman, disusul Ludwig yang berjalan keluar rumah dengan geleng-geleng kepala. " Vatii disini, disini " Gilbert melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Di bawah pohon apel Gilbert menunggui ayahnya sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

" Vati lihat pohon ini apelnya besar-besar. " Ucap Gilbert sambil menunjuk-nunjuk apel yang bergelantungan. Ludwig menoleh ke arah apel yang ranum-ranum itu. " Kau benar nak, mereka sudah matang dan siap panen. "

Ludwig pun mengendong anak di atas bahunya, membiarkan tangan gempal anaknya memainkan dedaunan dan menyentuh apel-apel dengan rasa penasaran. " Ingat nak, ambil yang merah saja. " Ludwig berkata sambil mengangkat keranjang untuk tempat apel supaya anaknya mudah memasukan apel yang barusan dipetiknya.

Satu apel

Dua apel

Tiga apel

Empat apel masuk kedalam keranjang.

" Vati aku menemukan benda hijau gemuk empuk ini di apel, bagaimana cara benda ini keluar dari dalam apel? " Tanya Gilbert penasaran sambil memainkan benda hijau gemuk empuk yang barusan ditemukannya.

" Itu bukan benda nak, itu hewan. Ulat namanya. Dan mereka memang tinggal di situ. "

" Tapi vati bagaimana mereka masuk ? " Tanya Gilbert dengan bola mata yang melebar bak anak kucing.

" Kupu-kupulah yang membawa mereka. "

" Kenapa kupu-kupu? Bukankah ulat dan kupu kupu itu berbeda? "

" Dulu sebelum mereka jadi kupu-kupu, mereka adalah ulat. Satu kupu-kupu akan menaruh telurnya pada pohon apel ini, telur menetas menjadi ulat, ulat ke kepompong dan akhirnya kupu-kupu. Namanya metamorfosis "

Dengan mata berbinar Gilbert terkagum-kagum atas informasi yang baru saja di dengarnya. Sekarang dirinya membayangkan kalau ulat di tangannya akan bermetamorfosis jadi kupu-kupu.

" Vati bisakah kelinci bermetamorfosis jadi punya sayap ? "

" Kelinci? Tidak nak, metamorfosis hanya terjadi pada serangga. "

" Tapi Iggy selalu bilang _Flying mint bunny_ kelincinya bisa terbang. "

" Oho anak itu punya kayalan yang menarik. Iggy bilang begitu ? "

" Iya vati, dia bilang kelincinya itu bla bla bla "

" O ya ? kapan-kapan kenalkan vati-mu ini dengan Iggy temanmu itu ya. "


End file.
